In One's Heart
by beautifulmind
Summary: The sequel of the anime, from my point of view. Reand and tell me what ou think....
1. Chapter 1

IN ONE'S HEART

This fanfic is the sequel of the anime. The ending of the anime was that the Oracle Bell had received a message…

CHAPTER 1: SHAMAN FIGHT? CONTINUE???

Yoh, Anna and Manta had just finished their dinner. Yoh and Manta was washing the dishes and Ren was watching them when Anna came into the kitchen. " There a message in the Oracle Bell…..," Anna told the and left. All of them were surprised but no one made a move. " Oracale Bell…. Shaman Fight????," Manta screamed and started to run towards the living hall where Yoh had placed his Oracle Bell. " Ren! Where's yours?," Yoh asked Ren who was running behind him. " I left it at my house of course!," Ren shouted.

When they got there, they just stood by the door while watching the Oracle Bell. " Yoh, go and read it," Ren sort of commanded. Yoh nodded and slowly walked towards the Oracle Bell. When he looked at it, there was a message written..

_As all you have known, due to the problem encountered with Hao, the Shaman Fight had to be postponed for the time being. But the Great Spirits haven't blessed anyone as the Shaman King. With that the Shaman Fight will continue to choose the Shaman King. The Shaman King will be held at the same venue, Pach Village 5 years from now…. _

" What? 5 years? What are they thinking? It's too long!!!!," Ren yelled when he read the message. Yoh sighed and nodded. " It's is indeed too long but if you really want to be the Shaman King, you'll just have to wait…..," Yoh commented. Manta nodded and added, " Better 5 years than 500 years…."

" Wait, there's still more.."

_The participants are the one who owns the Oracle Bell. If you don't arrived in the Pach Village before or on the date that was decided, you will be treated as the one who had give up their participation. Details can be found in the Oracle Bell's Help section. We apologized for the trouble caused._

Anna was standing behind the door. She had heard what the boys had talked about. With a smile, she left and walked towards her room. When she entered her room, she directly went to the table and opened a book. " 5 years huh… I will give me enough time to train Yoh…" With that, she started to write her training plan in the book.

Yoh who was chatting with the guys downstairs suddenly shivered. " What's wrong?," Manta asked him. Slowly and uncertaintly, Yoh replied, " I think I'll face something very terrifying… Just have the feeling….." Manta didn't understand but Yoh can guess what was waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

IN ONE'S HEART

CHAPTER 2: REACTION..

Faust was with Eliza in their room when he heard the Oracle Bell's message. He read it with no interest. His decision was simple, if Yoh decided to go, then he will go. "Eliza… we might have to fight again…," he told his wife as he caressed her smooth hair. Eliza just nodded and gave him a soft smile. " Thank you.."

Meanwhile in Hokkaido, Horo Horo was having dinner with his family when the message came. After reading it, Pilica asked him. " Are you going?." Horo Horo nodded. " Of course!!!." Pilica was worried and Horo Horo noticed it. " Last time you asked me to give up because Hao was there right? Now he's gone!! No need to worry!!!." After hearing what her brother had said, Pilica was relieved. " OK! From now, we'll start training!!!," she shouted. " Training?????."

Ryu was resting after a long drive. He was on his motorcycle and was about to continue his journey when the message came. After reading the message, he laughed. He had decided as what Faust had decided; he will go if Yoh go. With that, he continued his journey to find his 'Best Place'.

Chocolove got a job as assistant chef at a small restaurant. After months of trying to convincing the manager finally, he managed to convince him to give him a chance. Now, he was waiting to go on the stage and spread his 'Wind of Laughter'. He was busy slicing the vegetables when he heard a sound. He knew what the sound was. He headed straight to the locker room where he had place the Oracle Bell. He read the message and laughed after he finished reading it. " Now you're calling eh? A lot can happen in 5 years. Let's just wait and see before deciding…"

Lyserg had just finished writing a report for an case that he had solved. After the Shaman Fight, he had returned to England and continued what his father did before; being a detective. The case he had solved today was a small one but he thought of it as a very encouraging beginning. Morphy was sitting on the table, next to his paper. He smiled to her and Morphy smiled back. Lyserg had sworn that he will never ever abandon Morphy again. That was when the Oracle Bell rang. Lyserg quickly pull the drawer and he brought the OB out. He smirked as he read the message. " Morphy…." Morphy nodded firmly.

At Pach Village, everyone was equally surprised by the message. " Why wait 5 years?," Silva asked the old woman who was sitting on front of the screen. " Everything is decided by the Great Spirits. We only do what according to the Great Spirit' will."


End file.
